Sunrise After Eclipse of The Sun
by NarukyuUke lovers
Summary: Matahari sudah tertutup gerhana, sang mentari juga enggan membagi kehangatannya. Tetapi Gerhana datang hanya untuk sementara dan mentari akan terbenam dikala senja dan terbit lagi dikala fajar. Dia bagaikan sang matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya untuk sementara dan sang mentari yang menunggu datangnya fajar untuk membagi kehangatannya.
1. Chapter 1

Matahari sudah tertutup gerhana, sang mentari juga enggan membagi kehangatannya. Tetapi Gerhana datang hanya untuk sementara dan mentari akan terbenam dikala senja dan terbit lagi dikala fajar. Dia bagaikan sang matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya untuk sementara dan sang mentari yang menunggu datangnya fajar untuk membagi kehangatannya. Dia akan bersinar saat kebahagiaan datang padanya mengikis gelap dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kehidupannya.

Saat usianya baru menginjak angka 12 tahun. Dia yang masih begitu muda harus menerima kenyataan atas kematian kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan sang kakak tercinta menjadi korban pemerkosaan tepat satu bulan kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dia untuk selamnya. Kehidupannya yang begitu sempurna berubah 360 derajat sejak kepergian kedua orang tuannya. Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi dia mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, Tousan dan Kaasan yang begitu mencintainya dan Neesan yang begitu peduli dengan dia. Tetapi kini sudah berubah kehidupan sempurnannya berubah menjadi neraka, hinaan datang dari lingkungannya keluarga yang tak mau menerima sang kakak karena sudah menjadi aib bagi keluarga besarnya. Dia memilih untuk hidup berdua bersama sang kakak tercinta karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini, tidak menerima kakaknya sama dengan menolak dirinya.

Hidup berdua dengan peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya tidaklah cukup untuk mereka, sang kakak harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannnya dan adiknya, memilih jalan pintas dengan menjual dirinya menjual sisa harga dirinya yang sudah diinjak-injak pemerkosa laknat yang menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Kini semua menjadi gelap dan dingin bagi keduannya. Hanya sedikit cahaya dan kehangatan yang bisa mereka bagi satu sama lain dan bukan untuk orang lain. Gerhana akan segera menghilang dan fajar akan segera datang. Karena semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya

.

.

.

.

SUNRISE AFTER ECLIPSE OF THE SUN

Pairing

Sasufemnaru, Itafemkyuu

Diclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

And

Happy Reading

**Naruto Pov**

Pagi ini datang seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dikehidupanku. Tidak ada yang spesial, semuannya sama. Pagi hariku yang selalu disambut dengan suara cekikikan lelaki yang entah siapa yang berasal dari kamar kakakku dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar kakakku, Kyuubi dan munculah seorang laki-laki berambut jingga dan seorang perempuan berambut sama jingganya namun agak kemerah-merahan keluar dari pintu kamar bercat senada dengan mata ruby Kyuubi Neesan. Nampak lelaki keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang menunjukan kepuasan namun berbanding terbalik dengan perempuan berambut jingga kemerahan yang nampak muak melihat si lelaki yang aku tahu bernama Pain, kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya karena lelaki ini sering datang ke apartemen kecil yang sudah aku tinggali berdua dengan kakakku 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang kalian pikirkan, hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan hanya sebagai penjual dan pembeli. Pembeli yang harus di puaskan tapi kepuasan dalam konotasi yang negatif.

"Pain, cepat kau keluar dari rumahku bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai!" Teriak kakakku pada Pain

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Kyuu-chan, kau sungguh berbeda dengan semalam,?"

"Semalam kau begitu menggairahkan dan menginginkanku tapi ken-"

"Tutup mulutmu Pain simpan kata-kata kotormu itu, dan segera keluar dari rumahku"potong Kyuunee

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera pergi Kyuu sayang, tp aku akan selalu datang lagi dan datang lagi karena tubuhmu bagaikan narkoba yang ingin aku nikmati walau harus membayar mahal" ujar Pain sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen kami.

Pemandangan seperti ini yang kusaksikan setiap hari, aku ingin ini segera berakhir, aku ingin kakakku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini tp aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melarangnya, aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untu membuka suara karena itu akan membuatnya semakin kecewa. Kecewa karena dia mengira adik satu-satunya tidak menerimanya sama seperti penolakan yang diterima dari keluarga dan lingkungan kami. Biarkan aku menutup mata berpura-pura tidak melihat dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang hanya dia tunjukan untukku.

"Sarapanlah dulu Kyuu-nee aku memasakan makanan kesukaanmu, pie apel kau pasti menyukainya"ajakku sambi mengeser kursi untuk kyuu-nee.

"Benarkah, kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku suka Naru"ujar Kyuune sembari dia duduk dikursi sampingku yang sudah aku siapkan tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku memang seorang adik yang sangat baik, kau seharusnya beruntung memiliki adik sepertiku Kyuu-nee"ucapku narsis

"Tentu saja karena adik yang baik pastilah memiliki kakak yang jauh lebih baik"ujar Kyu-nee tak mau kalah.

"hahahahahahahaah"tawa kami secara bersamaan.

Kami selalu berusaha untuk bahagia untuk diri kami sendiri melupakan segala kesusahan kepahitan kehidupan kami. Seakan-akan semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

**Naruto Pov End.**

.

.

.

.

At School

Suasana sekolah mewah bernama Konoha Gakuen di pagi hari selalu diwarnai dengan berbagai pemandangan yang membuat sebagian orang pasti iri dan ingin menjadi bagian sekolah yang terkenal dengan kaum borjuisnya. Mobil-mobil mewah terpakir dengan rapi disetiap sudut parkir sekolah dari yang ferrari sampai dengan lamborgini. Siswa-siswi dari kalangan atas yang lalu lalang seakan menambah kesan mewah sekolah yang merupakan sekolah termahal yang ada di Konoha bahkan Jepang.

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen mengandalkan kekayaan dan jabatan kedua orang tuannya, Naruto bisa diterima di sekolah ini karena IQ diatas rata-rata yang ia miliki. Naruto kini berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dia ingin melihat daftar dikelas mana dia akan ditempatkan di tahun pertamanya bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen

dengan tidak memperdulikan orang yang ada disekitarnnya yang menatapnya sinis sambil berbisik-bisik, karena dia mungkin satu-satunya siswi yang datang ke Konoha Gakuen tidak diantar atau mengendarai mobil mewah seperti siswa-siswi lain. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali

Naruto berhenti didepan papan pengumuman dan melihat satu persatu nama yang tertera di kertas panjang yang berisikan nama-nama murid tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan namanya yang tercatum pada kelas A. Kelas yang memang dikhususkan untuk murid yang berIQ diatas rata-rata.

Naruto mencari kelasnya dengan sepasang headset yang terpasang rapi ditelinganya dan tidak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya, sungguh berbanding terbalik saat dia bersama Kyuubi kakaknya, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya saat bersama kakak satu-satunya, dia menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan adik yang baik saat bersama Kyuubi tapi didepan orang lain dia menjelma menjadi pribadi yang antisosial dan dingin saat berada diluar apartemen kecilnya. Dia seakan menutup diri dan tidak mau berurusan dengan orang sekitarnya karena dimatanya tidak ada orang baik kecuali kakaknya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya dia menemukan kelasnya bertepatan dengan bunyi bel sekolah yang menandaka kegiatan belajar segera dimulai.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas ini pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda yang kutemui saat pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki kesekolah ini, kaum borjuis yang selalu mendominasi.

Aku berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong dan aku menemukannya, kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela adalah tempat yang cukup strategis menurutku.

Proses kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan dengan baik hari ini hingga bel sekolah berbunyi menanndakan istirahat pertama. Aku menghela napas dan ingin pergi meninggalkan kelas sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahku, aku menolehkan pandanganku dan aku mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender berambut indigo menahan tanganku.

"Ada perlu apa?"tanyaku datar

"eum a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, a-aku ing-in ber-teman de-nganmu uzumaki san?"jawabnya gugup.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak berteman Hyuuga-san"ujarku sarkastik.

"Ta-pi kena-pa?"ucapnya kaget karena mendengar jawabanku

"Karena aku tidak suka berurusan dengan orang lain dan aku tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun termasuk dirimu"

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun disini karena kau merasa tidak pantas untuk memiliki teman disini, melihat dirimu yang bukan berasal dari kalangan atas,murid beasiswa"ucap seseorang dari belakangku dengan nada mengejek, nampaklah seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiriku disampingnya juga ada dua temannya yang satu berambut pirang pucat dan satu berwarna merah yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan menghina.

"Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktuku"ucapku singkat dan meninggalkan gadis-gadis tidak penting itu menurutku.

Mereka hanya melihatku pergi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Aku segera menggalkan kelas tapi langkahku terhenti mendengarkan teriakan memuja para siswi dari arah kiriku, aku melihat segerombolan gadis tengah menatap memuja seorang laki-laki yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan tidak memperdulikan siswi meneriaknnya namanya bahkan gadis pink dan kedua temannya segera keluar dan hampir menabrakku hanya untuk bergabung dengan siswi lain meneriakan nama laki-laki itu.

"Cih.. sombong sekali dia, tapi apa peduliku"batinku

Aku menatapnya dan dia berjalan semakin dekat dan aku menyadari kalau dia memang begitu tamapan, mata onyxnya, kulitnya yang putih dan rambut pantat bebek yang entah mengapa begitu pas dengannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto"batinku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku bermaksud untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan tingkahku dan saat aku mulai menyadarinya aku mengangkat kepalaku dan pandangan kami pun bertemu. onyx meet saphire.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku setelah aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran konyol yang tadi sempat menghampiriku. Sebentar aku menatap mata onyxnya setelah itu aku pergi menuju tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi sejak tadi yaitu kantin, karena sebentar lagi pasti bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Dan tanpa ku sadari mata onyx itu terus menatapku hingga tubuhku menghilang dibelokan koridor dengan seringai di bibirnya..

**Naruto Pov End**

.

.

.

.

Other side

"Kau sudah menemukannya sasori"tanya sebuah suara baritone.

"Sudah"jawab laki-laki bernama Sasori dengan singkat

"Apa kau masih merasa bersalah hingga kau harus mencarinya lima tahun belakangan ini?"tanya Sasori pada sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Itu hanya permainan waktu kita muda"lanjutnya

"Menghancurkan hati orang lain dan menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya apa bagimu itu permainan yang menyenangkan?"hardiknya

"Dia hanya wanita jalang yang ditemukan Deidara di dekat klub malam untuk apa kau merasa bersalah pada barang yang awalnya sudah rusak"

"Kau salah besar karena aku bisa merasakannya, malam itu adalah yang pertama baginya"jawab pemuda itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SUNRISE AFTER ECLIPSE OF THE SUN

Pairing

Sasufemnaru, Itafemkyuu

Diclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

Rate: T+

And

Happy Reading

Flashback

Itachi Pov

Membosankan, satu kata yang menggambarkan kehidupan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Hidup ditengah kekayaan yang bahkan tidak akan pernah habis, kepalsuan dan aturan yang seakan mencekikku hingga sulit untukku untuk bernafas. Aku membencinya, tidak ada kebebasan disini aku ingin berhenti, lari dan menghindar dari tanggung jawab yang selalu mereka doktrin diotakku, hingga aku sulit untuk melupakannya dan mengabaikannya. Bukankah ini menyebalkan? Dan jawabannya adalah sangat menyebalkan.

Drt..drt..drt..

Getar ponsel mnghentikan lamunanku aku melihat nama orang yang tertera di ponsel pintarku, orang yang berani mengganggu kegiatan sakralku.

"Sasori"batinku sambil mengusap layar hijau di ponselku.

"Hn"jawabku

"_Yo, Itachi"_jawab Makhluk berkepala merah diseberang sana.

"Cepat katakan"jawabku to the point

"_Datanglah, ke Akatsuki Club ada hiburan untukmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa, setidaknya hiburlah dirimu sendiri mumpung ada kesempatan"_tawar Sasori padaku.

Sebenarnya aku malas menanggapi tawaran dari Sasori, tp aku penasaran, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang setengah-setengah dalam membuat penawaran.

"baiklah aku kesana"jawabku sambi mematikan ponsel dan bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dimeja. "Jangan sampai kau mengecewakanku Sasori, kalau itu terjadi aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup karena telah membuang waktu Uchiha Itachi "batinku sambil menyeringai jahat.

Itachi Pov End

At Akatsuki Club

Nampak dua pasangan kekasih tengah bermesraan disebuah ruangan VIP yang pastinya sangat mahal tengah menikmati kemesraan mereka sambil bercumbu dan tidak memperdulikan seorang gadis yang terikat dengan mulut dibungkam dengan lakban, yang sekuat tenaga menahan marah dan tangis terhadap perlakuan empat orang dihadapannya. Menyadari ditatap tajam oleh gadis itu, salah satu dari pasangan yaitu Deidara perempuan berambut pirang diikat ponitail dan bermata aquamarine itu mendekati gadis malang yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata ruby indahnya.

"Melihat kedaanmu yang menyedihkan ini kau masih bisa menatapku tajam Kyuubi"bentak Deidara sembari menarik lakban dari mulut Kyuubi kasar.

"Lepaskan aku Deidara apa salahku padamu?"tanya kyuubi dengan menahan perih dibibirnya.

"Aku muak padamu, karena kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dan aku yang selalu menjadi yang nomor dua, tidak di sekolah maupun di keluarga Namikaze!"

"Ibumu yang dari kalangan rendahan bisa diterima dikeluarga Namikaze dengan begitu mudahnya diterima keluarga, tapi aku dan ibuku harus berjuang menarik simpati mereka, tp kau selalu menghancurkan harapanku dengan mengalahkanku diberbagi bidang di sekolah bahkan ibuku sendiri kecewa padaku. Aku benar-benar membencimu Kyuubi"bentak Deidara meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Jangan Menghina ibuku Deidara"bentak Kyuubi tak mau kalah

"Disini kau tidak berhak mengeluarkan suara keras Kyuubi karena disini aku yang berkuasa, tapi apa keluarga Namikaze akan tetap menerimamu setelah ini"ancam Deidara sambil membawa segelas minuman keras dan meminumkannya ke mulut Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak terima memberontak sekuat tenaganya dan itu membuat Deidara kualahan.

"Bantu aku Sasori"peritah Deidara

Sasori yang mendengar itu langsung mendekati Deidara dan memegangi tubuh Kyuubi agar berhenti memberontak.

Kekuatan Kyuubi mulai melemah untuk memberontak pengaruh alkohol yang terpaksa dia minum mulai mengikis tenaganya. Di sisa tenaganya samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa Deidara yang tengah menghinanya dan setelah itu gelap..

.

.

.

.

Itachi Pov

Setelah hampir 1 jam aku menuju Akatsuki Club akhirnya aku tiba disana dan langsung menuju ruangan yang sering Sasori sewa. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu, gelap itu pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku bisa menyesuaikan mataku dengan kegelapan, aku melihat Sasori yang setengah mabuk sedang memeluk Deidara yang keadaannya yang tak jauh beda dengan dia. Disampingnya aku melihat Pain dan Konan yang malah sudah pingsan dengan baju yang sudah berantakan. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah adanya seorang gadis berambut oranye menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Merasa penasaran aku mendekatinya dan menyibakkan sedikit rambutnnya, Cantik itulah kesan pertamaku padanya setelah aku melihat wajahnya.

"Itu hadiahmu Itachi,semoga dia bisa menghiburmu"interupsi Sasori membuyarkan lamunannku.

"Siapa dia Sasori?"tanyaku

"Gadis jalang, teman Deidara bersenang-senanglah"jawab Sasori

Mendengar jawaban Sasori entah mengapa membuatku marah. Tapi untuk apa aku marah bermain dengan gadis jalang bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk kami. Entah terdorong Nafsu atau apa aku segera menggendong tubuh gadis ini menuju hotel bintang lima yang tak jauh dari Akatsuki Club difikiranku adalah menikmati tubuh gadis yang sudah aku anggap cantik ini.

Sesampainya dikamar hotel aku segera menjatuhkan tubuh indahnya di kasur, menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya tak sabar mencumbu setiap jengkal tubuh wanginya dan melucuti semua baju yang melekat ditubuhnya menyisakan penutup buah dada dan celana dalamnya, tapi aku merasa ada yang hambar pada percumbuan kami yaitu tidak adanya respon darinya dia yang tengah pingsan tidak merespon sama sekali perlakuanku padanya. Tidak mau bermain sendiri aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya sadar dari pingsannya.

Hampir 1 jam aku menunggunya, aku mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir cerry nya.

"Sudah sadar ?"tanyaku padanya

Itachi Pov End

Kyuubi Pov

Aku terbangun dengan susah payah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan aku bingung dimana aku sekarang, tempat ini begitu asing bagiku dan aku baru menyadari keadaan tubuhku yang nyaris telanjang dengan bekas kiss mark yang banyak. Sampai ada suara yang mengagetkanku.

"Sudah sadar?"tanya seseorang yang aku tidak kenal.

"Siapa kau?"tanyaku

"Cih, tidak perlu kau tahu, yang jelas sekarang tuntaskan tugasmu karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama, dan asal kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar"jawabnya sambil menuju kearahku.

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"Tugas seorang gadis jalang, apakah aku harus menjelaskanya, bukankah kau sudah sangat paham?"jawabnya

Plak

Aku menampanya dengan keras berani-beraninya orang ini menghinaku.

"Jaga mulutmu!"hardikku

Aku segera bangun mengambil pakaianku yang tercecer di sekitar ranjang, tapi ada tangan yang menjegaku dan menghempaskanku lagi ketempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lak-emmmmpppp"dia menicumku dengan brutal, melumat habis bibirku meraup oksigen yang ada disekitarku hingga tidak ada sisa udara untukku bernafas. Aku memukul dan menendangnya namun itu sia-sia dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia melucuti sisa kain yang menempel ditubuhku meremas apa yang bisa dia remas aku terus meronta-ronta melawan perbuatan tidak senonohnya tapi usahaku sia-sia. Melihatku sudah melemas diapun melepaskan ciuman ganasnya.

"Kau diam dan nikmati saja, jangan beracting menjadi gadis baik-baik dihadapanku aku tidak akan teripu"setelah mengucapkan itu dia melepaskan bajunya sendiri hingga tak ada satu kainpun yang menempel ditubuhnya kemudian dia menindihku lagi dan setelah itu ada rasa sakit menyerang bagian bawahku aku berteriak menahan rasa sakit dan panas menyerangku secara bersamaan, sekilas aku melihat kekagetan yang terpancar diwajahnya namun setelah itu gelap aku menutup mataku berharap penyiksaan ini akan segera berakhir.

Kyuubi Pov End

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen...

Nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata saphire tengah berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha dengan tubuh yang hampir basah dia tergesa-gesa berlari menuju Konoha Gakuen untuk mengejar keterlambatannya.

"Sial kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan"gerutunya

Dengan terburu-buru dan tidak fokus melihat jalan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak segerombolan gadis sehingga mengakibatkan salah satu gadis itu terjatuh.

Bruk

"Ouch, ittai"erangnya

Melihat ada seorang gadis yang terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya dia segera bangkit dan berniat membantu gadis itu, namun niat baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama karin, Karin merupakan salah satu senpai populer di Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal dengan tabiat yang buruk.

"Maaf"ucap Naruto sopan

"Kau, lihat hasil kecerobohanmu"marah Karin

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kecerobohan saya senpai"ucap Naruto dengan kata yang masih sopan mengingat dirinya disini adalah pihak yang salah

"Kau sudah mengotori bajuku dengan tubuhmu yang basah, seharusnya kalau berjalan gunakan kedua mata dan kakimu secara benar"bentak karin sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Bukankah saya sudah minta maaf senpai"ucap Naruto tak terima dengan perlakuan Karin.

''Minta maaf tidak cukup, bersujudlah dihadapan dan memohon maaflah itu baru setimpal'ujar Karin sembari menatap Naruto remeh.

"Setidaknya saya sudah meminta maaf senpai, itu cukup atau tidak bagi senpai saya tidak perduli"ujar Naruto sambi berlalu meninggalkan Karin.

Merasa tidak terima dengan perbuatan Naruto yang dinilainya tidak sopan membuat Karin geram dengan cepat dia menarik rambut pirang Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Auch, lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku senpai"ujar Naruto dingin sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau pikir kau siapa HAH"bentak Karin

"Gadis sialan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk melawanku kau jauh dibawah derajatku"geram karin dengan tangan masih menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi senpai lepaskan rambutku, bukankah dengan perbuatanmu yang seperti ini mengurangi ukuran derajatmu senpai"ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau, dasar gadis murahan tutup mulut busukmu itu!"teriak Karin tak terima sehinngga dia melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Naruto namun tak berhasil, Naruto menangkap tangan Karin dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Naruto menatap tajam karin yang sudah tersungkur dilantai dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"Seharusnya kau yang harus menjaga kelakuanmu senpai"ucap Naruto tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi disini"

Terdengar suara Baritone yang sontak membuat semua mata mengarahkan pada si pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri diujung lorong sepi dengan dua sahabat setianya, Sabaku Gaara dan Danzo Sai.

"Sasuke Kun"teriak karin dengan suara yang dibuat lembut dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "Cih.. cepat sekali dia berubah"batin Naruto melihat tingkah Karin yang menjijikan.

"Sasuke Kun, kau lihat gadis itu dia mendorongku hingga jatuh"adu Karin pada Sasuke, namun pandangan Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

Merasa jengah dengan kedua senpainya dan risih ditatap secara intens oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kelasnya dan dia pasti sudah sangat terlambat akibat insiden tidak penting yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu. dan dia juga merasa aneh dengan senpai-senpainya ini bagaimana bisa mereka berkeliaran di luar kelas padahal sekarang sudah jam masuk sekolah, tapi sebelum dia pergi lagi-lagi ada orang yang menahan tangannya.

"Kau! nyalimu cukup besar dan kau ikut denganku"perintah Sasuke dan menarik tangan Naruto kasar meninggalkan genk karin menuju ruang musik yang tak jauh dari sana dan menutupnya rapat.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh basah Naruto ke dinding hingga bahunya menghantam keras dinding dan itu cukup membuat Naruto kesakitan. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto, tapi itu tidak cukup mebuat gadis pirang itu takut.

"Kau berani menantangku dan membuat masalah pada kami, kau harus membayar semua itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan matanya yang menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli"kata Naruto berusaha ,lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke namun gagal.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Menarik" batinnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti rubah yang nakal dan itu membuatku tertarik"ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Apa Maumu dan lepaskan aku"ujar Naruto merasa risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Jadilah mainanku hingga aku bosan, dan setelah itu kau bebas"ucap Sasuke datar

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kiri sang Uchiha bungsu sehingga semburat merah nampak jelas di pipi bagian kirinya. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan laki-laki didepannya ini dengan begitu mudahnya dia menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Dia sadar siapa dirinya dan apa pekerjaan kakaknya tapi tidak ada yang berhak menghakiminya apalagi menginjak-nginjak harga dirinnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Uchiha muda dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Menjadi mainanmu, dalam mimpimu Uchiha"ujar Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dan mimpi itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan Namikaze Naruto " gumam Sasuke diikuti seringain jahat dari bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Suigetsu, cari informasi seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto"perintah Sasuke terhadap orang yang dia hubungi

.

.

.

.

Other Place...

"Kyuubi, temuilah seseorang yang ada dihotel Sharinggan kamar 201, dia mau membayarmu mahal untuk semalam!"ujar seseorang pada Kyuubi.

"Baiklah Mei"kata Kyuubi datar

"Kau memang aset terbesarku Kyuubi, aku yakin kau bisa mewujudkan cita-cita adikmu bila kau terus seperti ini"ujar Mei sambil meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Setelah di tinggal Mei Kyuubi bergegas menuju hotel Sharinggan untuk menemui orang yang sudah membayar dia mahal. Sesampainya dia didepan pintu hotel dia merapikan penampilannya tidak ingin membuat orang yang akan dia temui kecewa meskipun itu membuatnya muakk, dan tanpa dia sadari ada orang yang terus mengikutinya dari pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di Sharinggan Hotel.

"Selamat datang Kyuubi"ucap seseorang menyambut kedatangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya betapa terkejutnya setelah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya yang kini tengah duduk manis menikmati segelas wine.

"KAU"teriak Kyuubi.

TBC

See you Chapter 3..


End file.
